Generally, mobile terminal devices such as mobile telephones and the like have a small housing; accordingly, the playback of sounds such as voice, music, and the like is accomplished by mounting an electromagnetic micro-speaker, piezoelectric speaker, or the like having a diameter of 2 cm or less. For example, speakers for mobile telephones and the like are described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2. Furthermore, a speaker on which a vibrating actuator is mounted is disclosed in Patent Document 3, and vibrating actuators are disclosed in Patent Documents 4 and 5.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2003-198680    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 11-191795    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2004-23431    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2000-343035    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2001-62396